mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Marol
Marol (Marathi: मरोळ) is a part of the bigger suburb of Andheri (East) in Mumbai . Marol consists of the area Marol village, Marol Naka, Marol Depot, Marol Maroshi Bus Station, Military Road, Marol Pipeline, Vijay Nagar, Bhavani Nagar, parts of JB Nagar, and parts of Marol MIDC. Its proximity to the international airport makes it a prime business district. Located off the Andheri-Kurla and Andheri-Ghatkopar link roads, it has good east-west connectivity. The area was inhabited from ancient times, and came under the hands of the Portuguese and then the British. Marol has the Marol-Maroshi Road stretching from the Marol Naka up to Maroshi Naka (in Aarey colony), beyond which one can find the Picnic Spot. Marol Mapkhan Nagar and the Marol Church Road are the two diversions, the latter one also leads to Marol Pipeline. Marol has the famous Military Road stretching from the junction of Marol Maroshi road near the Bus Station up to Bamandaya Pada. It has two diversions. One is to the Raj Industrial Estate which is also a connection from the Mittal Industrial Estate off the Andheri-Kurla Road. The other diversion is from Ashok Nagar, Udyan up to Saki-Vihar road. Marol is well-connected from either side and as the Military Road is being developed, further traffic improvements can be expected. The Marol Fire Brigade is at Marol Naka. Marol Village is the home of many Christians, with the St. John the Evangelist Church and its high school there. Very close to St. John the Evangelist Church is the Bohra Colony named "Saifee Park" . Travelling from the Bus Station north is Bhawani Nagar, which is a residential area, extending from near Marol Education Academy High School, up the incline, and down to Police Camp. Vijay Nagar is one of the older colonies. It has the L&T societies, a church, a Gurudwara, a Mosque and a few temples are all within a distance of 60 meters. Police Camp is at the end of Marol and is home to the families of people working for the Maharashtra Police. It is mainly the base camp for the State Armed Constabulary. The oldest housing colony in the area is a group of 11 buildings on Military Road called Blossom Society. The first occupants arrived here in 1968. Opposite to Blossom Society, there is Twin Arcade. It is a commercial complex with lot of offices for travels and tours, and couple of advertising agency like www.toucheindia.com, there is a residential lodge Aram. Transport and property Marol is a major residential and commercial hub. It also accommodates the Mumbai International Airport and the infamous Mumbai Metro. This has made it a favorite commercial destination because of the conveyance of traveling locally and globally. One can match the quality of commercial buildings to the structures in New York or London. Marol is part of the address to major big and small Indian and foreign companies .This part of Mumbai, holds the records for maximum number of five star hotels, maximum number of flyover bridges and maximum number of residents from the aviation industry at one place. Property business in Marol is also very active. According to the popular real-estate classifieds website magicbricks.com, Marol has 15 times more number of Estate Agents within a radius of 500 meters to its closest counterpart. Traditional and popular Estate Agents like Aggrawal Property Consultants, Lewis Consultancy and Hillsborough Estate Agency have been offering genuine property consultancy for the last couple of decades. Marol is known for commercial real estate as it is strategically located close to the western express highway and in close proximity to the Andheri railway station. Marol along with Saki Naka and Chakala areas of Andheri east are known to be a hub of commercial properties which makes it a hub for Real Estate Consultants. Lifestyle in Marol Marol is an address to a great number of IT companies and Aviation training Institutes, this place has a good mix of people who are Intellectual and Beautiful. A lot of fresh Software Engineers and Air Hostesses stay in rental apartments in groups. This keeps Marol very youthful and fresh. With settlers from all over India, this place offers food, clothes and facilities for all likes. The local Municipality makes sure to take of the security and the hygiene of this important commercial hub of India as a lot of people are temporary settlers or tourist's. There is excellent bus connectivity to all parts of the city of Mumbai . Category:Neighbourhood